User blog:Celtic Jade11/The Story of Zach Currens Chapter 1 What Happened Before Bullworth
I was sitting in my room when I was fourteen waiting for anybody to say happy birthday, not even my parents said it. I turned on the TV to play Super Mario 64 , but then I heard my best friend Harry Morenel coming up the stairs singing happy birthday. "Happy Birthday To You...Happy Birthday To You" Harry sung. "Hi Harry.. "Your the first of the day to say that so thanks."I said. "Ummmmm , its eight o'clock." Harry said awkwardly."Well anyway I found my brothers old Goldeneye game and I know you have a N64, so want to play?" Harry asked. "Why not?" I asked happily. We were playing a Man with the Golden Gun match, which he won, and then he asked me, " What are you gonna do tonight?" I answered , " Im probobly just gonna hang out with Damian and Max." "Dont befriend them Zach. They're into stupid stuff like mugging people and stealing car stereos!" Harry yelled. "But they're cool and if I hang out with them, it'll really boost my rep!" I said irratiably. Yeah, they are into stupid stuff, I have to admit. But they're really popular and I've gotten a lot of attention and even gained some popularity at school ever since I've been hanging around with them. "I'm going anyway." I said as I walked out the door. "Don't come crying to me after you get thrown in jail!" Harry called. Later, I was walking around at 12:15 AM and I saw Damian, Max, and Harry... What the hell is Harry doing here? "What are you doin here Harry?" I asked " I'm showing you that they're not all that fun." Harry answered. "Watch your mouth, nerd! Hey, I'm fun right Max." Damian said " Yeah, sure." Max sarcasticly said. Max doesn't really like Damian and they're on the football team together. Damian really comes up with all the bad ideas. " So what are we gonna do? " I asked. "I'm tired of doing amatuer crap like stealing car stereos or robbing some old bag on the street corner. We should do something big; Something that people will be talkin' about for a long time. We should. . . Burn down the school." Damian said mischievously. Harry, Max, and I looked surprised when he said that. " NO WAY!" We all exclaimed, "Alright, but I guess I'll have to tell everyone that you're hermaphrodites and that you play with dog turds in your spare time." Damian chuckled. Everyone always believes what Damian says. "Alright fine were in." We all reluctantly agreed. Damian made me carry all the stuff like gasoline, lighters, and a bunch of other stuff. I tripped and spilled gasoline on my sneaker and on my pants. I got back up and then Damian said," Alright, here's the plan: Max and Harry will torch the classroom desks and books on the 2nd floor, and Zach and I will light up the boiler room. The explosion will finish the job. Got it? Good." Damian said it like he has been scheming this for a long time. At this point, we all knew that there was no turning back. Max and Harry ran off to the 2nd floor while Damian and I set off to the basement of the school. . . (UNFINISHED) Category:Blog posts